Nightmares and Daydreams
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Reid has a Nightmare...Slash Reid/morgan. If you don't like slash, please don't read.fluff, but fun.please comment.
1. Nightmares and Daydreams

I do not own Reid. I wish I did. I do not own Morgan, I wish I did. I do not own CM…you get the point.

Morgan sits hunched forward, finishing up the case file on the plane.

"You're not sleep yet?" Prentis looks over at him.

"Are you?" Morgan raises an eyebrow.

"Yep." She murmurs before her eyes shut down.

Morgan closes the file; a four year old girl goes missing, thought to be the father, who just lost custody and visiting rights, due to a drug problem…turns out that it was a neighbor who took her…she was returned safely. Its cases like these that make Morgan thankful he doesn't have children.

Everyone is asleep except him, and as he gets ready to drift off, he hears in the furthest corner of the plane Reid whimpering. Rossi's snores break through, but its Reid's moans that tear at Morgan's heart strings.

Morgan creeps to his side, careful not to wake him just yet, concern flitting over his own face. Reid shifts, head damp with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead.

Morgan feels something tug in his chest when he sees a striped black and white sock on one foot, a maroon sock on the other.

'MMHN!" Reid mumbles, thrashing in his seat now.

"Morgan!" Reid cries out, Morgan grasps Reid's flailing limbs.

"Hey pretty boy, I'm right here." Morgan whispers. "It's just a dream." Morgan sits Reid up, who is shaking, blinking like an owl. He clings to Morgan, burying his face into Morgan's chest, Morgan petting the back of Reid's head.

"Shh. It was just a dream, I'm not going anywhere." He murmurs into the top of his head. He pulls Reid back a little, looking into his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Morgan asks. Reid's body unclenches in Morgan's arms. Reid nods, blinking away tears.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" Reid sucks a deep breath in.

Morgan squeezes Reid's shoulder.

It's just that they're getting worse. The nightmares. I never get a good night's sleep anymore. I thought they'd stop, or at least loose their intensity." Reid's voice is heavy, his head bowed down.

Morgan shifts, turning to look Reid in the eyes again.

"They come and go, kid, they may stop for a while, but they always come back. It's just a matter of finding a way to cope…distract yourself from all the heavy stuff. Separate the nightmare from reality." He smiles a crooked, smile, Reid smiles back weakly.

"So, why'd you…" Morgan starts, whispering softly.

""Why did I what?" Reid's voice ghosts out, eyes shift away from Morgan's face, his own going deathly pale.

Morgan's eyebrows shoot up.

"Why did you call out for me?" Morgan asks, reaching to touch Reid's clasped hands. Reid jerks before Morgan can make contact. Morgan stares at the young man sitting next to him.

There's a heavy silence between them.

After a minute, Reid pushes a shaky breath out.

"You walked away."

Morgan looks confused

"When I have I ever walked away from you? Other than when you're rambling on about something that's way over my head…" Morgan attempts to smile, but it falls, seeing Reid's tear-filled expression.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"I can't…" Reid shakes his head, hair falling in his face.

"Kid its okay!" Morgan says, gripping him tighter.

"No it's not. You can't…I…You walked away Morgan. You left and I can't…" Reid's words tumble over each other.

Hotch shifts on the other side of the plane, both Reid and Morgan become still.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Morgan turns his attention back on Reid.

Reid is silent, his eyes blinking shut. His body heaves.

"It's the same dream. It's always you walking away, and I know that dreams are the supposed window to our unconsciousness, and I know the dream has something to do with my fear of rejection and being abandoned, I just …I never fully explored my feelings about…I never thought I strongly felt that way…" His voice is barely above a whisper, as if he was speaking to himself.

Morgan grabs Reid's hands, desperate.

"I'm tired Reid, so please spit out whatever's on your mind so we can both try to get some sleep." Morgan says before leaning back in his seat.

Reid eyes show the panic that's inside.

"I don't think that you'd appreciate my thoughts…I mean I don't think you'd want to hear them…in case you might form a different opinion of me. I…" Reid falters.

"Morgan, Reid is attracted to you in the… amorous nature, but being as insecure as he is, he can't tell you, and he's afraid you might be repulsed and attack him or never speak to him again. Please talk this out and the shut up so we can all get some rest." Rossi says, before turning over.

Reid can feel Morgan's gaze hit the side of his face, burning him. Morgan's mouth is slightly open.

"Kid, Rossi is"—

"I'm sorry I brought this up. We don't…" Reid looks at Morgan who shakes his head.

"Do you feel that way, Reid?" Morgan's face is an unreadable mask.

"What if I do? Would you hate me?" Reid gets up, pacing now.

"Sit down Pretty Boy, you're making me nervous." Morgan grabs his wrist, pulling him back towards the couch.

"Would you?" Reid's voice is considerably higher than normal.

Morgan pauses, looking Reid over. He closes his eyes for a second, breathing out loudly. Reid frowns, biting his lower lip.

"You don't know do you?" Morgan laughs. Reid looks on the verge of tears.

Morgan's smile is cut off and replaced with a frown as well.

"Reid, wait…listen to me." He reaches for Reid's hand again, but he jerks away.

"You don't…this has been a mista"—Reid whispers, but Morgan cuts him off with a kiss. Reid's eyes go wide in shock, before melting into Morgan's touch. After a while, they both break away for air.

"Now, pretty boy, go to sleep, for my sake, please?" Morgan grins, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Reid's ear. He opens his arms for Reid to curl up next to him. They lay lengthwise on the couch. Morgan buries his head in Reid's hair, kissing the crown of his head.

"Never thought I'd get to do this." Morgan whispers.

"What are you saying…have you"—Reid looks over at Morgan.

"Go to sleep Reid." Morgan murmurs, nodding off himself.

They relax, bodies pressed into each other, bodies rising and falling in unison.

"Finally." Rossi says, Hotch smirks with his eyes closed.

Two more hours till they land.


	2. Reality

Can't…live without them…but they can never be mine! Cm… Morgan…Reid…sexy. Pick up where we left off.

***

"Reid's intellect is a shield which protects him from his emotions and at the moment, his shield is under repair."- Hotch.

"You guys coming?" Prentiss asks as she gets ready to go.

Reid looks up and smiles half heartedly.

"I'll pass, really tired." Reid yawns,

"Lightweight!" Garcia coughs, throwing a crumpled piece of paper in Reid's direction.

"Me too. Next time though." Morgan calls out, all apologies.

"Morgan's loosing his touch?" Prentiss cocks her head.

"Be gone." He waves his hand, laughing.

"Pretty boy, need a ride?" Morgan grabs his jacket off the back of his chair as JJ, Prentiss and Garcia file out, talking loudly.

"Sure if you don't mind?" Reid says.

"Come on." Morgan Clasps a hand on Reid shoulder, tousling his hair. Reid ducks as he fumbles with his messenger bag as he gets up and follows Morgan to the elevator.

He stops for a second, letting out a shaky sigh. Morgan looks back, worry starting to creep across his face.

"Kid you okay?" Morgan takes a step for Reid.

"Yes, I'm fine." Reid whispers, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

[Okay, one hour ago, I woke up in Morgan's arms…it really happened? I didn't dream it, we kissed. Where does that leave us? Where does this leave me?]

Reid's mind is running faster than his heart, which in itself is thunderous, pounding in his throat, choking him.

"Kid, you okay?" Morgan turns to look at Reid, who shifts restlessly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Reid gives a tight lipped smile.

"What's going on up there?" Morgan asks, tapping lightly on Reid's temple.

"Nothing…" Reid avoids Morgan's gaze, quickly entering the elevator as the doors slide open.

"Come on, you've got to spill. Saying 'Nothing' means something's wrong. What is it… we've been through this before, you know you can come to me with anything."

Reid stands still.

"I can't…I can't get it out of my head." Reid shakes his head, as of trying to dislodge a memory.

"Yeah?" Morgan says softly.

Reid squeezes his eyes shut as the door slide open. They step out.

"I can't get the…plane out of my mind. Where does that leave us? Am I supposed to forget all of it?" Reid finally stops walking to face Morgan.

"Kid are you serious?" Morgan asks.

"Quite. I'm not sure if you…" Reid looks down at his shoes.

Morgan reaches out, grabbing Reid's right hand out of Reid's pocket and squeezes tight.

"I'm not sure how to go about this…I've never…I've never felt this strongly about anyone that's not my mother…not to say that I'm equating this feeling with the feelings that I have for her… I"- Morgan rambles breathing deeply.

" I"- his eyes squeeze shut for a second before he settles, staring at Reid, mouth set in determination. "I love you. I love you and I was hoping that you had an idea where we could go from here. I have no clue, Pretty Boy. I'm sorry, that's all I can offer." Morgan shakes his head.

"Can this get any more awkward?" Morgan says looking up at Reid, who is staring, mouth agape.

"Um.." Reid swallows nervously. "Did you mean that?"

"The awkwardness…hell yeah."

"No. the you love me part." Reid steps closer.

"Again, yes. I don't play with emotions. It's hard enough saying them out loud." Morgan admits.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about then." Reid smiles, grabbing onto the front of Morgan's shirt, pressing a tentative kiss to Morgan's lips. Morgan groans, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist.

"Awe…Geekysexyhunkyluv!" Garcia coos as she steps from behind a pillar.

"Gah!' Reid yelps as he and Morgan break apart in surprise.

"How long have you been…" Reid blushes.

"Long enough." Garcia smiles, putting her camera away.

It just got a whole lot more awkward.

"Garcia, you didn't tape that did you?" Morgan asks, horror creeping in his voice.

"Check my blog and find out." She smiles before walking away.

"Oh, you two should have a roll in the sheets tonight…I'd love to see the post sex glow on your faces. You both need it." She calls before heading to her car.

"She needs to be locked in a box and not be let out." Reid murmurs darkly.

Morgan just laughs.

"Come on Pretty Boy, it's getting late. Got to get you home." Morgan heads towards his car.

"Can I just stay over at your place? Don't think I want to go home tonight." Reid says quietly.

"You want to do what Garcia suggested?" Morgan raises an eybrow, smiling.

"Um…well I wouldn't object…to it. " Reid blushes. "Yes. Yes I would like a roll in the sheets with you Derek Morgan." Reid's face is on fire.

Morgan hurries to the car choking on laughter.

"What, I'm serious." Reid squeaks.

"I know, that's what makes it so funny kid. My place or…never mind mine it is."

They get in the car, and Morgan pulls off, glancing at Reid every so often. He couldn't get home fast enough.


End file.
